


Corrective Measures

by DancesWithNobody



Series: Hazbin Hotel Collective [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, alastor is still a demon, but he's real now, reader gets taught a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithNobody/pseuds/DancesWithNobody
Summary: Alastor reads your fanfiction. He offers you some corrections.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel Collective [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565125
Comments: 40
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Hazbin discord servers that I'm in! Thank you guys! ^_^

You weren’t sure how he showed up, if you were being honest. 

One day you walked into your kitchen to get a snack, and found _him_ rummaging around in your fridge, demon form and all. 

It was surprising, to say the least, and you may or may not have screamed bloody murder. 

He was, evidently, _expecting_ you to react in such a manner, and seemed to find it quite humorous. When you had finally calmed down and reclaimed your bearings, you managed to ask Alastor just _how the fuck_ _he made his way into your home._ It had been three months now, and try as you might , you still couldn’t get him to answer that question. 

You were understandably baffled that a fucking _cartoon deer demon_ was in your house, but some things would never receive an explanation. 

He had made himself quite comfortable in your home, and had set up shop there. _At least he didn’t eat all the food_ , you thought to yourself. It would have been odd enough that Alastor was in your residence, let alone if he, for whatever god-forsaken reason, decided to eat you out of house and home, too. Thankfully, he materialized his own meals, so you didn’t have to worry about it. 

He had, however, gotten quite _nosy_ with your personal belongings as of late. He would pilfer through your cabinets, files, clothes, and god knows what else. He reorganized them half the time, because they “weren’t properly indexable,” whatever the hell that meant. You were just flat out _lucky_ he hadn’t found your fanfiction yet. Not that it wasn’t good, but it was certainly something that he didn’t need to see. Especially considering the majority was about _him_ doing some less than innocent things. 

That luck ran out, however, as you re-entered your home one day after class, finding him lounging on the sofa with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

“Darling, you never told me you were a writer,” and you felt the blood drain from your face. You knew better than to hope that he hadn’t read what you thought he had read. You knew better than to hope _at all_ with him around. Still, though, you had to ask.

“Aha, what did you read, Alastor?” Your voice laced with uncertainty.

“I think you know,” he gave you a knowing look. You laughed nervously.

“Which one was it, do I even want to know?”

“Lets just say that you need a bit of _help_ in the anatomy department, you have things somewhat _off,_ ” and he sat your computer down on the table, standing to his full height, staring at you with a look you had never seen him wear before. He looked very predatory in that moment, and you surely felt like prey. 

“Mm? How so?” Your nerves were screaming at you to _get the hell out of dodge_ , but you were rooted to the spot. 

“Well, first of all, I wouldn’t have acted that way. You have me written like some kind of sexual deviant, of which I am not. Secondly, as flattering as it is to know you think of my _bodily proportions_ so often, the measurements were far from correct.” 

You gulped. You were screwed. There was no other way to put it. 

“How are you, uh, gonna correct me?” You questioned. It was no surprise that Alastor was less than fond of your fanfiction, but the way he would modify your misperceptions was something you weren’t sure you could handle. 

“Oh, _darling_ , it’ll be in a way you will enjoy _very_ much, I assume,” his grin became more sly, his eyes mere slits as he loomed over you. 

You had nowhere to go, he had backed you into a wall and you couldn’t move an inch. 

“And if my assumptions are correct, which they most likely are, you seem to have a _thing_ for me, yes?” You couldn’t help but nod your head ‘yes’. When looking in his eyes, there wasn’t a single way you could possibly lie to him.

“Aha, very interesting _indeed_ ,” as he finished his statement, he leaned down to you, his face hovering right above yours. He grasped your chin with his thumb and forefinger, lifting your face up to view him, and kissed you softly. 

You gasped into his mouth, but kept your arms still beside you. As he pulled away from you slowly, your eyes locked onto his. 

“So, was that enough to give you an idea of what I have planned? Or do I need to _reiterate myself_ ,” he gave you a knowing look. 

“I, hah, I think I got it.”

He hmm’ed, “Good,” and he was sweeping you off your feet, literally, as he took you to your bedroom. He shut the door with his foot as he carried you to your bed, carefully placing you down onto the comforter. 

Something told you that he was going to do most of the talking. Then again, he usually did. It was a miracle if you could ever get him to _shut up_. For once you were thankful for it, though, because you had no no clue what you would say, anyway. 

“So first off, dear, in that lovely little piece of writing I was privy to, you had me as _taking_ you,” he gave you a look, “up against the wall. I’m sorry but that simply will not do. The fact of the matter is that any partner would be far to inconvenienced physically to truly, ahem, _enjoy_ it. Not to mention, with the extraordinary height difference between us, there would be no way facial contact could happen.” 

Well, you supposed you hadn’t thought of that. _But it was fanfiction. What did it matter if the physics were wrong?_ A lot, evidently. At least to Alastor.

“So that is why, darling,” he continued, “I will be having my way with you on the mattress instead. It’s much more comfortable than a wall, you see.” 

_Uhm what?_

Your eyes went wide. Now even if you wanted to talk, you were absolutely speechless. 

Alastor must’ve noticed your look of befuddlement because he responded, “That is what you wanted, right? I may be a predator, but I would never take advantage of someone _in that way_ ,” Oh well at least he had standards. 

“Yes, I… I want it. I want you.”

That was what he had wanted to hear. He joined you on the mattress, placing his hand on your shoulder, leaning in close to you. 

“Isn’t this so much better than all those silly things you’ve written?” 

Okay now that pissed you off a bit. Yeah, your fanfiction may not have been _sublime_ , but it was certainly not _silly_. 

“Well, no, not really,” you retorted. Alastor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “It’d be a lot better if you would actually, you know, do something.”

“Dearest, some things needn’t be rushed,” he seemed taken aback.

“Yeah? Well some things _needn’t take all day_ ,” you mocked him. 

Oh _that_ set him off. Suddenly he was on you, pushing you into the mattress while removing your top. He ran his hands down your body, over your still-clothed bust. 

“As much as I _adore_ seeing modern day lingerie, I do think this will get in the way of our activities, don’t you?” He snapped his fingers and your bra was gone, chest laid bare before him. 

“Now isn’t that better? Much easier to work with,” he appraised your body, his eyes grazed over your entire body, focusing on your bare breasts. He clearly had control over his body, but that didn’t stop the fact that a blush still crept onto his cheeks. 

“Ah, yeah, it’s better. But what about you? Don’t you need to remove some of that too?” It was only fair, after all.

“Oh, I suppose you’re right. Just a moment,” he removed his coat and laid it neatly on a nearby chair, snapping his fingers to remove his bow tie. Turning around, he began undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, eventually unfastening them all and removing it. 

You still couldn’t really process that this was actually happening. In your room. With Alastor. But here you were, waiting to be devoured (you _hoped_ in a good way).

“Is this what you expected? Surely it must surpass expectations,” he smiled at you, brows raised. This time he received an affirmation, much to his obvious pleasure.

“Yeah, you’re different from what I, uh, expected,” _in a good way_ you wanted to say, but you didn’t want to stroke his ego any more than necessary.

He was exceedingly tall and lanky, all long limbs and wiry muscle. His slim waist smoothed out to slim hips, making his chest appear even more broad than it already was. 

“ _Of course_ it’s good, _darling_. That reminds me, in that adorable little piece of writing, it did seem to me that you quite enjoyed me calling you that. Is that right?” 

The way your body betrayed you was more than enough of an answer for him, your face heating up in an obvious blush as he asked the question. You didn’t even have to answer him, you knew he could already tell. 

“Oh, I’ll take that as a definite yes, then,” he moved onto the bed, leaning over your body and making full use of the considerable size difference. 

“Why don’t you touch me, doll, _I don’t bite_ ,” oh you were quite sure he did, but that was another story entirely. You willingly obliged him, enjoying the feeling of his skin beneath your fingers. 

“You know, I don’t let just anyone have the privilege of touching me, not just sexually, as this would be, but otherwise. It takes quite a lot for me to be comfortable enough with them,” he confessed to you. Although it wasn’t really a confession, he wasn’t vulnerable like he should be during one. No, it was almost like his telling you was a hold in and of itself, yet another way to have power over you. You didn’t complain, though. 

He bent down to you, running his mouth over your neck, _over your pulse_ , drinking in your scent.

“ _Darling_ ,” there was that word again, “Do you know how absolutely captivating you are?” When he pulled back to look at you, his eyes were different. They were darker, somehow, more predatory, and dare you say it, _lustful_. 

You couldn’t help the whine that escaped you. He was so attractive like this. 

“ _Alastor_ ,” you begged, “ _Touch me, please_.” 

And he couldn’t help but give in to you. It was so very rare that he felt this way, why shouldn’t he indulge a little? He moved his hand over your breasts, stroking his fingers over the sensitive area and causing you to writhe. 

“This, my dear, is an area I have little experience in, so you’ll have to forgive any mistakes I happen to make,” wait what?

“Wait, I thought you were going to correct my ideas? You said that they misrepresented you,” you were confused. He had most definitely said that. 

“Yes, and I am correcting you! But I do have very little concept of this. Those things are not mutually exclusive, dearest.”

You supposed he was right, in the end. 

He trailed his hands down your body, down to your pants you had worn that day. 

“Be a dear and lift your hips for me.” You complied with his request, allowing him to unfasten your bottoms and pull them down your legs, folding and setting them to the side. 

You felt exposed under his watchful gaze. He was still mostly clothed, and here you were in nothing but your underwear. Something about the power dynamic thrilled you.

He ran a finger down your clothed sex, enjoying the shudder than ran through your body. 

“Is that what you wanted, doll? For me to touch you here?” You nodded. “Good,” and then he was pulling off the undergarment, laying it on top of your other clothes. 

“My, would you _look_ at how simply divine you are,” he spoke as his eyes devoured your bare sex. You were surely dripping by now, you could feel the slick running down your folds, and were positive it was painting a lovely picture for Alastor. 

Taking a quick glance at his crotch, you could already see a sizable tent forming in his slacks. The thought of him getting that way because of _you_ certainly didn’t help your predicament. 

“Alastor?”

“Hmm, yes? What is it?”

“Take off your pants, please.”

He shook his head with a smile. “Dear, what did I tell you about patience?”

“ _Alastor_ ,” you chided him, “ _You’re hard._ ”

He glanced down at himself. “Oh, it appears I am. What about that,” as he looked back at you. 

“ _Do something about it_ ,” you hissed.

“Very well then,” and he snapped his fingers, the remaining articles of clothing gone. Now fully undressed, he leaned onto the bed, somehow still holding dominance even with his lack of attire. You couldn’t fully see his dick and it was bothering you. You were sure this was intentional. 

However, after making you squirm for a good minute, he did finally move. And when you saw it you could’ve cried. It was so large and gorgeous and _weeping_ for attention. You were amazed at how he could stand to not do anything about it for so long. You would’ve been begging by that point, but he had the self control _not_ to.

You couldn’t help but gawk at his dick. You couldn’t help but to imagine what it would feel like inside of you, how nicely it would stretch and fill you to the brim.

“ _See something you like, dear,_ ” he gave himself a slow stroke with his eyes locked onto yours. The sound that left your mouth was nothing short of pathetic and _embarrassing_.

“You poor thing, I guess I should tend to you, shouldn’t I?” He leaned himself over you, brushing his hand against your upper thigh, so very close to where you _needed_ it. You canted your hips up, attempting to receive some kind of friction against your sex.

He took mercy on you, sliding a single long finger up your slit, collecting your wetness on it. He eyed you carefully, making sure you had the reaction he had planned for. 

“Hmm, you certainly are eager now, aren’t you? So tell me, should I prepare you beforehand, or would you prefer a stretch when I enter you.”

You were _weak_. Just the idea of it sent a spark through your core. 

“Ah, Al, could you maybe,” you motioned with your hands, trying to gesture what you couldn’t get yourself to say. For once, he didn’t force you to reiterate a statement, and he deftly slid a finger into you. 

You cried out, feeling him curl and flex inside you, brushing against your walls in such a skillful manner. For someone with, to quote, _very little experience_ , he was making you feel awfully good _very_ fast. 

Seeing how easily you responded to him, he added another, stretching you open and preparing you for him. He curled his fingers inside you, sliding them in you so wonderfully. Your hips were bucking into his hand, you _needed_ him. It had only been a moment of this, but you were so wet and ready for him, slickness sliding down onto your thighs, soaking through the sheets. 

When he removed his fingers you could’ve cried, afraid that he was going to continue to tease you.You were surprised when he lowered his body to yours, then, his hand grasping his cock and guiding it to your entrance. 

You felt it part your folds, the tip slipping easily into you. You fluttered around him, anticipation nearly doing you in. 

“That okay, darling?” As much as he clearly _needed_ this, he still wanted to make sure you were okay. He didn’t want to hurt you, even if he was an occasionally vile creature. 

“Mn, _yes. More please_ ,” you begged. 

“Whatever you say, dear,” and he thrust himself into you, all the way to the hilt. He seemed surprised you could take all of him. Truth be known, you were surprised as well. But you were oh so glad that you did.

He stared at you expectantly, as if waiting for you to adjust to him. _Sweet of him_ , you thought to yourself, _But I really don’t need it_.

“Could you move, _please?_ ”

“Of _course_.”

And then he pulled himself back, almost all he way out, before thrusting himself back into you again. He wasn’t quick in his motions, not wanting to wear you, or himself, out too quickly. He wanted to savor this, he wanted _you_ to savor this. So his thrusts were deep and calculated, pushing upward against your walls in the most delightful of ways. You were keening underneath him, could’ve cried from how good he felt inside you.

“ _Alastor,_ you stretch me _so good_ ,” you gasped, your hips moving on their own.

“That’s because you take all of me so well, _sweetheart_. I can see just how much you would enjoy me filling you to the _brim._ ”

The only reply you could make was an unrestricted moan of his name. You didn’t even notice how you clenched around him, causing his hips to jerk out of rhythm, you were too caught up in your own pleasure, so close to the brink already. Your eyes were glazed over in lust, focused on his face, flushed from exertion. 

Moving his hand down to where the two of you were joined, he began circling your clit with his fingers, eager to bring you to your release. That touch was all you needed, and suddenly you were clenching around him, pulling him in closer as you came on his cock. You whined under him, feeling a few tears run down your face as he continued to massage your clit through your orgasm. 

The sight of you coming undone under him, _because_ _of him_ , had Alastor nearing his peak as well. It had been so _very_ long since he had last done this kind of thing, and the heat and slickness of you had him losing himself. He pumped himself into you as he felt himself tense, pleasure building until he was thrown over the edge. 

He grit his teeth, groaning as his body stilled, his cum spilling into you in bursts.His eyes were shut as the feeling washed over him, eternal smile gone from his features as he lost himself inside you. 

As he came down from his high, panting heavily, he slumped over you further, his body relaxing. 

_“_ Was that as good as expected, dearest?” Despite being out of breath, he still managed to keep his voice smooth, which wasn’t all that shocking, really. 

“ _Much better_ , thank you,” you told him as he pulled himself out of you, laying himself across the bed beside of you. 

“Good to know,” he played idly with your hair, brushing it back and moving it out of your face. You felt exhaustion overcome you suddenly, but like always, Alastor was quiet until he suddenly wasn’t.

“Now, darling, earlier when I was reading your _fiction_ , I came across something involving my tentacles. Care to elaborate on that?” 

You could’ve died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my blog: alastwhore.tumblr.com


	2. The Fic that Started it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the uh, fic that Alastor had read. Complete smut. Many tentacles. Beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted in my drabble collection "A Sinner's Guide to Sexual Deviance"

You ask Alastor how he deals with them, the ruts that is. You tell him you know he probably uses his tentacles, summons _something,_ or a different thing entirely. 

He tells you he’s never done that, actually. That he tried a long time ago, but he just couldn’t get past the idea that it was too much, that he couldn't stand giving _in_ like that, and he had decided to stick with just his hand during the ordeal ever since.

You told that was valid, but that he really should try them out, that they’d feel really nice and would be helpful. You tell him he could try it right now and you’d help, if he wanted. So obviously that gets him going, and you ask him to summon a few tentacles.

Anyway, you have him wrap one around himself, and then reach out to touch another and he moans when you do. He didn’t realize they would be so _sensitive_. 

You’d smirk and tell him you’d _handle it._

He’d shove one into your cunt, you’d take one into your mouth to suck and swirl your tongue around, have one in each hand, and then he’d have yet _another_ wrapped around himself.

He’d be writhing and whining in no time, hips moving erratically as he was overcome by pleasure. His usual reservation in the bedroom thrown to the side as he _couldn’t take it anymore._

Tears threatened to stream down his face because he felt so _good._ The tentacles would tense up suddenly, his breath growing short and you’d know he was almost there. You’d squeeze yourself around him, suck a little harder and stroke him a bit faster, all while the tentacles on his dick would pulse and writhe and _caress_ him. 

And suddenly he’d be cumming, spilling himself across his chest, liquid spurting out from the tentacles and splashing onto your face, filling you up, and pouring into your mouth. 

You’d be panting too, not having finished but feeling satisfied none the less, watching his fluid drip out of your pussy. You’d give one last gentle lick to the tentacle that had been in your mouth, watching it twitch slightly, before moving yourself off him completely. He’d lie there in a daze, completely overwhelmed and exhausted.

_“I see what I’ve been missing out on, dear.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was... horribly self indulgent. Sorry not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> And I'm pretty sure I listened to Body Party at least 50 times writing this, no joke.


End file.
